


Crimson

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Crimson

Time seemed to slow around you. You could see the demon pull the trigger. You knew that Sam wouldn’t finish the exorcism in time. You knew Dean wouldn’t be able to move out of the way in time. You did what you knew you had to. You ran faster than you ever had before. You knocked Dean to the ground, feeling relief first. It washed over you like a warm shower. Dean was safe. You saved him. Then the pain started. Dimly aware of the demon being exorcised and Sam and Dean’s voices, you looked down. Red. No, crimson. Or maybe scarlet? Color aside, that much blood was never a good thing.  
“Y/N! Y/N, please, focus on my voice.”  
“D-dean….”  
His face was blurry. No less attractive, but blurry.  
“You’ve got to stay awake okay? Look at me. Cas is on his way.”  
“I’m...so tired Dean….”  
“I know sweetheart, but you’ve got to do this for me okay?”  
“Dean...I’m sorry…”  
“You don’t have to be sorry sweetheart. Just please, stay awake.”  
Your vision clouded over. Just a short nap….  
****  
“Please, I can’t be alone right now. I know that I’m not alone, because I have Sam and Cas, but I’m lonely without you. So you have to wake up. Y/N, you have to open your eyes and tell me to shut up, stop with the chick flick moments.”  
Dean held your hand as he spoke. You’d been in the hospital for three days, asleep. Cas had stopped you from dying, but only barely.  
“Y/N, please….I-I need you.”  
You continued to sleep, face peaceful and expressionless. If it weren’t for the steady beep of the monitor, one would think you were dead. You slept, and Dean stayed. He held your hand. He talked to you. He cried. He did what he could. He did what he knew he had to. He stayed, and waited.


End file.
